Red Addiction
by SweetPinkk
Summary: ONESHOT: She told him she was leaving because of a bad habit. He stopped in fear of losing her forever. He went to her place to tell her the news, but he saw her lips on someone new. His flight home was lonely and the only thing that was on his lips was the hope of quitting his addiction of her. Reds! (Winged)


**ONESHOT: Red Habit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Powerpuff Girls!**

She is perfect. Her luscious red locks flows down to her hips, always in perfect condition. A red bow kept it together in place, keeping her pleased. Oh, those stunning pink eyes; capturing the hearts of many others. Who is this girl, you may ask? Of course! It is the one and only Blossom Utonium; the breathtaking leader of The Powerpuff Girls! She is also very smart, constantly impressing many teachers and other staff. They dared to never _ever_ underestimate her or challenge her intelligence. Blossom is dating a well known redhead. Many girls envied her everything - her sisters, her family, her looks, her whole life. Especially a certain spoiled brat who lusts over her boyfriend; by the name of Princess Morbucks. Unfortunately for the brat, her daddy's money can't buy Brick.

Speaking of Brick, what about him, you wonder? He _was_ perfect. Absolutely perfect. A crimson red cap sat backwards on his long, auburn hair. His beautiful scarlet eyes always captured the girls' attention. Other males envied him and his brothers as well. There was nothing more they wanted but him, or to _be_ him. Of course, he refused or waved them off. He had eyes for just one; his beautiful Blossom. But, he can sometimes be very possessive over her when his mind or heart would tell him that there was trouble coming from someone who tried to become more than friends with her. One day, the very uncalled for happened, leading to a bad habit...

* * *

**~Monday~**

Brick got ready for school and quickly fled to Blossom's home. Today, he was wearing a red hoodie and a pair of black jeans with all black converse. His signature cap sat backwards as always, on his head. Behind his back, what he held was a pink rose that he picked up earlier. Brick knew that she absolutely loved them, and decided to get her one out of the blue. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door swung open and revealed a smiling Blossom. She wore a white skirt that flowed to her mid thighs, a hot pink tank top with a white heart on it, and pale pink ballet flats with the ribbons loosely tied around her ankles. Her long hair was tied by her favourite red bow into a loose half updo.

"Good morning, Brick. Are we ready to go?" She chirped. He gave her the rose and she beamed, placing it in a vase immediately.

"Good morning to you too, babe. I'm ready when you are," He offered his hand to her. She grabbed her purse and took his hand. Together, they soared into the sky towards the direction of Townsville High, leaving a tail of red and pink light. Brick looked down at his phone, reading that it was only 7:50 am. School for them did not start until 8:30 am.

"So, what should we do?" She asked.

"We got here quite earlier than I expected. Why don't we go to the mall for a bit? We can come back quickly before school starts," Brick suggested. Blossom agreed and they flew to Townsville Mall. She dragged him to Victoria's Secret and kept asking him what kinds of lingerie looked best on her in a jokingly seductive way. He blushed and only smirked at her, while they shared a moment of laughter. Brick bought the both of them a frappuccino from Starbucks before flying back to the school, landing just in time as the bell rang. Good thing they had all classes together, so they were almost never apart each day. As the pair walked to class, Brick draped his arm around Blossom's waist and stopped to kissed her lips sweetly. She clutched his hoodie and kissed him back, feeling him smile into the kiss they shared.

They continued on with the day until lunchtime strolled around. Blossom had met this new kid who was named Lucas. Brick didn't mind too much at first, until he kept giving Blossom seductive looks and flirty ones. It was really beginning to tick him off, but decided to let the faggot go since Brick didn't want Blossom to lecture him on not attacking people unless it was really needed. He did not know what was so interesting about him. His features were not as sexy as Brick's; he just had plain dirty blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. Lucas was shorter and less built as he was. But then again, Blossom was just naturally kind, and did not just blow people off unlike her sister Buttercup. Sometimes, he wished that she had that small part of her sister. Wait, what? What is he thinking? He would never want to change anything about Blossom! Right?

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Blossom?" Lucas purred. Blossom giggled and looked away. Brick rolled his eyes and got up from his seat suddenly.

"Brick! Where are you going?" Blossom started to stand until he held up a hand to signal her to stay.

"I'll be back. Don't worry. Just got to go to the bathroom," He muttered annoyingly.

"Oh, okay. I'll be here when you get back," She smiled. He smiled back halfheartedly and left to go outside to the back of the school. Brick sighed heavily and punched a big boulder, cracking it in half.

"I _hate_ the way _he_ looks at her," He muttered to himself.

"Hey," A voice said lowly. Brick whipped around to see another guy who was in his age. He had black hair that reached his chin and black sunglasses. He wore a purple long sleeve shirt with a blue and orange vest over it. His shoes were black and his pants were light brown.

"Ace? What the hell are you doing here?" Brick sneered.

"Got in a fight with ya girl?" He murmured, leaning against a tree.

"No,"

"Right..."

"Why are you here?" He repeated.

"Kind of saw you gettin' mad at that Lucas kid. Thought I might help you kinda keep your cool," He said smoothly.

"Okay, and what might that be?" Brick asked. Ace pulled out a white carton. When he opened it, he pulled out a cigarette, sticking it to his lips and reaching for his lighter before lighting the end. Ace took a puff and sighed in relief.

"Come on. Try them, will ya?"

Brick shook his head, "No way, man. I am _not_ fucking up my damn lungs!"

"Aw, is the mighty Brick scared?" Ace chuckled, blowing out a huge ball of smoke.

"No. I'm just not an idiot like _you_," Brick spat, rolling his eyes. Ace tossed the pack onto the boulder that Brick cracked earlier and put his hands up in defence, backing up.

"Alright, man. Suit yourself. I'll leave them there in case you change your mind," Ace dropped his cigarette to the ground and smushed it before walking off. Brick narrowed his eyes at Ace and looked down at the pack. He looked around and snatched it, shoving it into his pocket. Brick flew over to a place where no one could see him and took the pack out. He read the labels and saw something in bolder letterings saying:

**"Warning! Causes cancer! Smoke at your own risk!"**

Brick snorted, "No shit, Sherlock," He took one out and eyed it carefully. Thinking of a way to light it, he suddenly remembered that he could breathe fire. Brick held the opposite end to his lips, blowing a small flame to it. He stuck the orange-brown end to his lips and sucked in the burning tobacco. To his surprise, he didn't cough and actually liked it. He finished it in less than two minutes and unknowingly smoked the whole pack down and realized what he did.

"Oh, shit," He groaned, knowing that Blossom would find out. Quickly, he dashed to his locker and sprayed himself with a good amount of Axe. Suddenly, a pair of hands cover his eyes as he stiffened a bit. He calmed down when he heard the familiar giggle.

"Hey, Bloss," He smiled down at her as she uncovered his eyes. She pulled him into a hug and smiled back. Her smile faded when she sniffed the air suspiciously. Brick held his breath and remembered that his mouth was definitely worse than his clothes. He dug into his locker and quickly popped a piece of gum in his mouth to conceal the smell of the tobacco.

"Did you walk past a bunch of smokers, Brick?"

"Yeah," He lied, trying to sound disgusted. She laughed at his reaction and kissed his cheek.

"Smokers are so stupid," She shook her head with a small smile.

"I agree,"

* * *

A few weeks later, Blossom found out that Brick was smoking a lot for nearly 3 weeks. She was, and still is, extremely disappointed with him.

"Brick! Seriously, please quit. Please!" She begged.

"I-I can't. It's harder than it looks," He cried.

"Well... If you won't... Then, I have no choice but to leave you. I'm sorry, Brick," She warned threateningly. Brick stared at her with his big, crimson eyes.

"Blossom, you can't do that to me!"

"Oh, yes I can, Brick! And don't try your puppy dog eyes trick because that isn't going to work this time. I can't and don't want to date a smoker!"

"Okay, okay I'll quit. But, I'm doing this for you... Because I'm afraid to lose you!" He whispered, "Just give me a few weeks, okay babe?"

She softened her look and nodded, "Alright, Brick. I'm giving you 4 weeks maximum,"

Just as he promised, he stopped meeting with Ace for the cigarettes. It was hard for him, but he fought the urge away because the last thing he would ever do was lose his Blossom because of some addiction. His 4 week time was nearly up and was doing great. Because he has Chemical X running through his veins, things were much faster and easier for him than a regular human. With that, he got dressed to get ready to leave for his girlfriend's house. Brick was really hurt because Blossom became pretty distant with him during his quitting time. She never really called back, or replied to his text messages. He was becoming pretty worried but hoped that she would come running to his arms once again tonight. Brick stepped onto the porch and took a deep breath; he rung the doorbell and took a small step back. The door opened to reveal the youngest Powerpuff Girl. She was smiling like usual, her bright blue eyes showing energy.

"Hi, Brick!" She stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey, Bubbles. Where's Blossom?"

"Oh, she's in her room!" She replied, walking into the kitchen. Buttercup was busy playing a video game and glanced at him quickly.

"Hey, Red! Listen, you might not wann-"

"Hey, Green. And yeah, yeah I won't be long!" Buttercup was cut off when Brick took off to the stairs and landed in front of the pink door.

"Blossom?" He whispered, opening the door slowly. Brick's eyes widened from being shocked to anger at what he was seeing. On Blossom's bed lay her and that faggot Lucas. _Kissing. _How _dare_ she cheat on him?

"Blossom! You fucking _cheater_!" Blossom and Lucas snapped their heads towards his direction as he fumed with anger.

"B-brick! It's n-not what it looks like!" She breathed, panting heavily.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" He yelled, "You know, I quit my damn habit_ just for you._ And this is what I get in return after weeks of you and I being distant?"

"No, liste-" She croaked.

"Bullshit, Blossom. Just admit it. You don't have a _damn_ excuse for this. I'm_ done_ with you," He growled darkly.

"Smoking was going to kill you!" She cried.

"Yeah, so you thought it was going to kill me and you go cheating anyway? What the hell?" His eyes were stinging and tears were threatening to roll out.

"Please, this is a mista-"

"No, Blossom. And I thought_ you_ were the smart one! Cheating is not a mistake. It is a _choice!" _Brick stormed out of the room and down the stairs to see Buttercup and Bubbles giving him a mix of frightened and sympathetic looks. He ignored them, stomping out of the house and glared at it before shooting off into the dark sky leaving a massive crater at the front of their home and his signature red streak of light. He pulled out his last remaining cigarette that he kept and stuffed it into his lips after lighting it.

"You put_ your_ lips on another man to relieve your addiction to me? Guess I'll put _my _lips on another cigarette to quit my addiction of_ you_," He growled to himself, tears starting to spill out of his once happy scarlet eyes. Now, he's definitely not perfect. For Blossom, at least.

* * *

Blossom's eyes widened as she heard her now ex boyfriend angrily walk down the stairs and fly away. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her ankles loosely, crying softly. Why didn't he let her explain? But then again, her explanation wouldn't really help him out. Why did she let this misunderstanding happen? The only reason she seemed distant was because she wanted to give him space and really couldn't stand the smell of cigarettes. Her phone was also went missing and she's been freaking out ever since. The Professor told her that it was alright and he'd buy her a new one but she wanted her normal phone back. The pink Powerpuff Girl almost forget that Lucas was there. He reached out to calm her, but she slapped him away.

"_You_," She spat, "You're a psycho you know!"

"Come on, Blossom. He wasn't right for you," He whispered.

"No, you're _not_ right for me. What kind of idiot tries to get with a girl who already has a boyfriend? I was just being nice at first and you're lucky Brick didn't beat you up thanks to me,"

"Thanks to you?"

"Yes. I told him to stop threatening and beating guys who simply just talked to me. Of course he listened, unlike you. I can't believe it. Get out!" She picked him up by the shirt and dragged him to the front of her bedroom door.

"Blossom, I'm sorry I kissed you!" He cried.

"I don't care. You cost me someone who was important to me! Buttercup! Get over here _now! _I need you to get rid of someone here," She demanded.

Buttercup, knowing what just happened along with Bubbles, floated to her and grinned, cracking her knuckles, "Whats the trouble, Leader Girl?"

"This boy made me lose someone very important to me. Get rid of his ass!" She commanded darkly.

"My pleasure!" Buttercup grabbed Lucas and dragged him outside, "In the stomach, face, or where the sun don't shine?"

Blossom could hear Lucas' cries and begs for mercy for every blow he received. She sighed and looked out her window, stepping into the balcony. He was disappointed with her. Blossom felt really bad, and wanted so badly to tell him it was a misunderstanding. A tear rolled down her cheek, landing on the railings. She looked up into the moonlight and sighed heavily. One day; Blossom will make it right. She will apologize and hope he understands. But for now, she was going to give him some time because she respected his witness. Blossom would have felt the same if she walked into a room with him and another girl kissing. Thing is, Blossom _wasn't_ kissing Lucas back. He was the one trying to literally eat her lips.

"Blossom. I found your phone!" Buttercup yelled from the ground.

"What, where?"

"It's been with this bastard for hell knows how long!" She tossed it up and the eldest sister caught it easily. She motioned Buttercup to continue as she happily did. Unlocking her phone, she saw over 30 text messages from him for the past few weeks and 8 calls. As she gripped the railings, she shot out into the sky and landed on a cloud. She let out the piercing shriek she held onto for the past hour. Sadly, she was just going to let Brick slide; because for Brick, Blossom knew she was no longer perfect.


End file.
